Dream On
by Deja Vu2
Summary: Relena has progressively BETTER **wink** dreams about a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed hottie, but some cruel, vicious person has to wake her just at the really good part. **smacks Zechs** Now the guys are on the case to find out just what it was about.
1. Relena's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm not really sure offhand who does, Bandai or something but the credit for the characters goes entirely to them *Sniff * Now if you are quite finished dashing my dreams you and reminding me that it doesn't belong to me you can go ahead and read this fic while I go cry in a corner. *Sob * I'm okay now. ^_^ Really.**

Dream On 

She was lying on the softest surface imaginable, her body pressing into the yielding surface that made her feel as if she were floating on clouds. The sound of a bird twittering made her brows draw together. Wait a minute; there aren't any birds that sound like that in the Sanc Kingdom. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the clearing of a forest. She stared at the gorgeous scene trying to take it all in. She held her breath as she noticed a white shape slipping among the trees like a ghost until it reached the edge of the clearing where it stared back at the human female that was lying on the bed draped with white material softer than silk and finer than gossamer. She let her breath out slowly as she stared at the unicorn. It continued to watch her until a slight noise caused it to jerk its head to the sound and fade back into the surrounding forest. Relena turned toward the sound as well, her breath catching when she caught sight of the intruder. 

_Heero? Is this a dream? _He walked toward her wearing a pure white suit, keeping his intense blue eyes focused solely on her. As he approached the bedside he gently placed the tray he carried down beside her on the bed before kneeling next to the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he reached for the coffee and calmly poured the steaming black liquid into a cup… 

_???????_ Relena turned toward the sound as well, her breath catching when she caught sight of the intruder. He walked toward her wearing a pure white suit without a jacket, keeping his intense blue eyes focused solely on her. _What on Earth? This has to be a dream._ She could see the shirt stretch over the muscles in his shoulders and arms as he approached the bedside gently placed the tray he carried down beside the bed before sitting down next to her on the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he reached for the bowl of strawberries topped with a rich whipped cream and smoothly offered the bowl to her… 

Relena turned toward the sound as well, her breath catching when she caught sight of the intruder. He walked toward her wearing a pure white suit without a jacket and an open shirt, keeping his intense blue eyes focused solely on her._ Oh dear God, please don't let me wake up._ She could see the hard planes of his stomach where his shirt shifted open as he walked to her. Even with the loose garment she could see the shirt stretch over his shoulders and arms as he approached the bedside gently placed the tray he carried down beside the bed before sitting down next to her on the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he reached for the bowl of strawberries topped with a rich whipped cream and quietly raised a juicy strawberry to her lips… 

Relena turned toward the sound as well, her breath catching in a small gasp when she caught sight of the intruder. He walked toward her wearing a pure white pants without a jacket or shirt, keeping his intense blue eyes focused solely on her._ Wait, I take it back! NOW I don't want to wake up._ She could see the hard planes of his stomach and had a difficult time looking away from his broad chest that led to his narrow hips as he walked to her. She stared at the play of muscle in his shoulders as he approached the bedside and gently placed the tray with a single red rose laying across it on the other side of her before sitting down next to her on the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek with his palm. Then tenderly smiling at her he leaned closer. Just when his lips were about to brush hers for the first time… 

"Relena! Rise and shine, there's a lot to do today. You have meeting with the representative from colony L-1 at lunch and you're going to be needed at the conference that's going to begi-" her brother was unable to finish his statement because Relena had her hands around his throat and was shaking him as she tightened her hold, not caring that his face was starting to turn the same shade as his old Oz uniform. She didn't realize what she was doing until she felt his hands grabbing at her wrists. She quickly released her hold and he fell back gasping for air. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry Milli, I was dreaming and I didn't know it was you!" 

She also didn't notice that a certain pilot had entered as soon as he heard the start of the commotion, his slightly widening eyes the only outward sign of his shock at finding the world's leading peacekeeper trying to throttle her brother who was trying to wake her up to attend an important peace conference. Heero was too surprised to intervene; besides he wasn't paid to protect _Zechs_. He saw her lake blue eyes focus on Zechs and realization dawn in their depths as she quickly released her brother. He slipped out of the room before they could take notice of him, having a hard time containing the chuckle that threatened to escape as he heard her apologize and weakly offer that she had been dreaming. _'Must have been some dream,'_ he thought, his lips twitching slightly. Little did he know… 

~Later that day~

Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine all leaned forward in breathless suspense while Relena told them about her replaying dream. "He put his hand against my cheek and his touch was so gentle," she rhapsodized with a dreamy (AN: No pun intended. Okay maybe it was. But just a bit.) look on her face. 

"And then what?" they all demanded at the same time, their eyes widening eagerly. 

"I don't know," she muttered in a mournful voice, "Milliardo woke me up." 

"What?!" screeched Catherine. 

"That BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hilde. Sally stared at her in horrified sympathy while Dorothy jumped up from the chair and stormed off in search of the offending ex-pilot. Relena was gratified by her companions' reactions, but she thought it best not to allow them to kill her only blood relative so she set about calming them all down. 

Dorothy meanwhile had cornered the poor man in his study where he had been discussing the new defense system with the Gundam pilots. All of them took one look at her glittering eyes and moved out of the way, as any intelligent male will do when faced with the righteous anger of a female whose delight in a good gossip session has been ruined by the man that stands on the other side of himself. They stood there watching as she marched over to Zechs and began to rip into him for his inconsiderate behavior toward Relena and the subsequent ruin of a marvelous dream that morning. 

She was waving her arms around as she started screaming at him, and Quatre quickly ran out of the room thankful that she wasn't holding a knife when she first came in as the rest of the guys except for Heero shrunk away from the enraged female. "How could you be so cruel?! Really, that dream was getting better than my daily soaps and you just had to come along and screw it up, and right when it was getting to the best part! Honestly it went a bit farther each time, just one more time! You are not to disturb Relena until is already awake from now on do you understand me? Honestly do you know how painful that is?" she clutched her heart dramatically, "Oh! I think I need some chocolate!" And with that she stomped out the room, glaring at the remaining Gundam pilots who quickly moved out of her way as she went in search of her private stash. 

"Would that dream be the same one that had Relena choking you this morning Zechs?" Heero asked in the sudden silence that followed her passage. Duo immediately perked up, "What?!!!!! Relena was _choking_ Zechs and Dorothy was ready to bring the house down around our ears because this dream was interrupted?! Man I smell a story. Who wants to help me find out about this dream?" He was rubbing his hands together gleefully. 

"Well when put that way, it does seem as if it could be important to find out, baka" Wufei conceded thoughtfully. 

"Wow," was all Trowa could think to say. Heero just resumed his blank _expression and waited to see what everyone else decided to do. Zechs was still cringing in his chair… 

~bum buh bum!~  
Will Duo get to the bottom of this secret dream and if so how will Heero react? Will Relena find out how the dream ends? And will Zechs survive the Gundam girls' displeasure? Find out next time. 

* * *

All right, drop me a line to let me know if you think Heero should find out about Relena's dream. Comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome, so feel free to send me some feedback. (This is a hint, by the way ^_^)


	2. What is going on?

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own GW at all, someone else does. I don't own the characters, I don't own their clothing designs, I don't own the shampoo brands they use... I need to stop, this is depressing me. Oh, wait! I own the story line for this fic! That's something anyway. @_@**

Dream On 

  
**Part 2**  
**_AN_**_: This is occuring a few nights after the first story. Relena has been having similiar dreams every night since this first began. Every morning just as things were about to get juicy Zechs has been forced to wake her up for an important meeting, conference, press release...you get the idea._

She sat alone, deep in the shade of of the high rock wall standing between her and the setting sun. He would be here soon. _Hold up! Who is he and where is here?!_ Relena demanded of her dream self. Her dream self either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her existence as she searched the sky waiting for the one the gods had decreed she would marry. Just as the sunlight gave a final parting stroke to the mounatin peak a brief gust of wind was felt, accompanied by a sound of rustling feathers. Relena's dream self leapt to her feet, taking Relena with her as she shrunk back against the stone. 

"Tell me then, are you the maiden Apollo said would be my bride this night and all to come?" a caressing voice spoke softly from the shadows. Relena's heart leapt in recognition and her dream self, not knowing why accepted her judgement in this, her heart picking up speed as the figure, still encased in shadows glided closer. "The lady answers not, could she be shy, or reluctant to acknowledge the reason for her presence here? I wonder..." _Heero?_

Relena just listened in amazement unable to frame a reply as the dream Relena quietly, blushingly answered, "Nay, Lord, I am here at the Oracle's bidding and do accept your claim to be my husband, if that is your will." 

"Indeed it is. Come then my lady wife, for I would have it so, tonight and all nights to come, but I must warn you it would only be at night, for you can never see my face 'ere we can never be together again." She felt a strong arm wrap supportingly around her waist, guiding her footsteps along a path she couldn't see. Because she knew it was Heero she didn't even consider to hesitate trusting him in this or anything else. As she walked with him she tried to remember why what was happening seemed so familiar. _Like a story... like Psyche and Eros! So that's what I'm dreaming about, placing myself and Heero in one of my favorite stories._

The shadow embracing her brushed his lips against her ear as he genty asked her, "And what weighs so heavily on my chosen's mind that she should be so hushed?" 

Dream Relena spoke hesitantly, "Nay tis nothing my Lord, I am but curious as to what will await me in my future role. I am uncertain of what will be required of me." _"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll survive the night, it'll be fun,"_ Relena spoke reassuringly to her dream counterpart who was sincerely nervous and unsure of what would be expected of her. She felt a soft rumbling laugh escape her companion's lips and dearly wished she could see him smiling. except for that one dream she had never seen him smile...ever. 

"We're here," he led her inside a gorgeous castle that she wished sincerely that she could have seen in full daylight. She was invited deeper into the castle until she reached a room where he gently turned her around and softly pressed a hand against her face. She felt the warmth of his lips as he leaned closer. Just as his lips were about to brush hers, yet again... 

"Relena! You need to get up, you have to be-" Once more Milliardo was cut off before he could finish his statement. Duo's interested face could be seen around the doorframe watching as the Dove of Peace, screamed at her brother,"YOU SUCK!!!!! Milli, if that happens just one more time, I'm going to have to agree with Heero that Pacifism is just an ideal and become an only child!" 

"Are you okay Relena?" Zechs asked from a safe place, clear on the other side of the room from where she sat glaring at him. 

"No. I. Am. Not. All. Right." She, sounding distinctly pissed off at her brother, bit off each word. Zechs stared at her in alarm. 

**~Later that day~**

"I can't believe he did it again!" Sally muttered an angry agreement to Hilde's disbelieving yell. 

"That's so not cool. What are you going to do about it?" Catherine asked ignoring Dorothy's low growl. 

"I don't know. It's driving me crazy." 

**~A little bit later than that~**

"Um Dorothy is everything alright with Relena?" Quatre hesitantly asked the dangerous blonde. 

"Hm? Oh sure she's just having a little trouble with her DM," Dorothy responded absently, stiffening when she realizd what she had just said and what she had nearly given away. She turned to glare dangerously at the poor boy who'd had the nerve to question her when her in that quiet voice when she had something else on her mind. _Quatre is too unassuming for his own good. I always end up answering his questions honestly because he always seems to sense when I'm most likely to tell him. Hm. He's almost as dangerous as Heero to our plans. Have to keep an eye on him._

"Her DM? Oh, we were concerned. She hasn't beeen acting like herself lately. Perhaps if we could speak to this DM of hers..." he trailed off noticing the look Dorothy was giving him. She looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh at him or yell at him, as if she was considering just doing both. 

"Don't worry about it Quatre we're going to take care of it. You just leave everything to us. She'll be out of her funk by her birthday!" Dorothy chose laughing, for which Quatre was eternally grateful. 

**~Meanwhile~**

"Hey Relena! What was up with this morning? Want to tell me about it?" a sing song voice floated through the door. 

"Don't you have anything better to do at the moment Duo?" Relena asked in exasperation. 

"Better than guarding you? If I answered that I'd get fired. So want to tell me about these dreams you've been having for the last few nights?" 

"Not really, no. Tell me something Duo. Have you ever had some dreams where the dream itself changed but the actual elements stayed the same and just when you were about to discover what the dream was trying to tell you..." _Beyond the fact that you have no life if you're sitting around fantasizing about a bodyguard of yours who wouldn't give you the time of day becasue he's 'the Perfect Soldier' and needs no on else especially not some pampered rich girl whom he used to express his homicidal tendencies toward._ "Some one would come in and wake you up?" 

"Uh no I can't say that I have. Maybe if you told me about I could help you figure it out though!" Duo answered brightly. 

"That's the exact same thing Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally said," Relena pointed out dryly. "I already have help in that arena thanks. Look I have some paperwork I need to do so I'll talk with you later." And she bent over the stack of papers to get to work, but after Duo had restationed himself outside she sat up, unable to focus on the treaties and proposals that required her attention. The next time Duo peeked around the corner he saw his princess sitting there staring out the window with a far away, _dreamy_ _expression on her face, the papers scattered forgotten on her desk. 

**~Even later that day~**

They all sat in a small attic room where they always planned important things. The small poker table and mismatching dining room chairs from generations of past Sank rulers provided a relatively comfortable area in which to discuss the steps necessary to take. 

"They've caught onto the fact that we're up to something. Dorothy mentioned Relena's DM to Quatre and Relena mentioned something about her dreams. It's not enough to build anything off of. We're going to have to be more careful now that it's been confirmed that they've developed suspicions and are probably going to try to find out what we know for certain." 

"But we need to get close to them to figure out what we need to know," the figure on the left spoke quietly, in a thoughtful voice. 

"Yeah, but it'll be hard to do so without them picking up anything, after all they were born gossipers, they can ferrit out information just as good as we can," this time it was the person seated across from the head of the meeting. 

"So I propose that we make a code. That way we can talk about it openly without them catching on," the 'president' of this little meeting took charge. "We should move fast though, just in case." There were general nods of agreement from everyone around the table. 

~bum buh bum~  
The boys have been given some hints about Relena's dreams. Will it be enough to enable them to unravel the secret behind her strange behavior of late? What do the girls have in mind for 'getting Relena out of her funk'? What does Heero think of the events unfolding? Will poor Zechs ever redeem himself in the eyes of the Gundam girls? What was up with that secret meeting? Find out more next time. 

* * *

Alright, drop me a line to let me know what you think so far. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome so feel free to drop me a line. (This is still a hint by the way. ^_~) 


	3. Dance I Say bwahaha

**_Disclaimer:Um_****_, ok I don't own GW, the characters therein, blahblah deblahblahblah. Right so anyways no suing k? Oh yeah, and I don't own, nor would I ever dream to claim I own the song that will be featured in this fic, or the RPG that will be used. _**

**_Dream On  
Part 3_**

            Relena was lying in her own room when her eyes fluttered open. For the first time in over a week she couldn't remember having a spicy dream about Heero. _Figures.__ Milli wouldn't wake me up the one time I'm not thoroughly enjoying myself,_ she thought as she stretched in the big bed.

            All of a sudden the door to her room burst open and in poured all of the gundam girls including Noin. They were all screaming excitedly, but Relena couldn't make out anything they were saying. She was pulled from her bed and out the door without even a chance to change her pajamas. The next thing the princess knew she was sitting in a giant auditorium surrounded by a sea of females that included her friends. Relena stared around in confusion when the lights went dark. An expectant hush descended upon the excited crowd. Silence reigned as the curtain slowly inched its way up. Relena couldn't make out the shadowy figures up on the stage and she was still struggling to figure out what was going on. 

            Suddenly light flooded the stage and the crowd around her started screaming once more, louder than before if that were at all possible. Relena flinched at the sudden glare, but when her eyes refocused her mouth dropped open and she stared in shock. Relena whispered, "Oh my God, " drawing each word out on a breath as she stared at all five of the gundam pilots lined up on stage. 

            Music started to pound through the giant speakers on either side of the stage. The guys all pulled the mikes attached to their headsets down in a smooth synchronized movement until they rested right next to their lips. Relena's eyes widened and she started to giggle as she realized just what song was being pushed through the speakers. Then Heero slid into the opening lines of the song. 

            The gundam pilots all took this opportunity to casually start unbuttoning their shirts.

_~ I'm too sexy for my shirt_  
_ Too sexy for my shirt~  
  
_

            They carefully slid the offending material off, exposing their muscular chests to the delight of the crowd.

_~ So sexy it hurts~ _

            Then the boys carelessly tossed the articles of clothing into the once more raging audience. 

_~And I'm too sexy for __Milan_  
_ Too sexy for __Milan__~_

            Heero drew his hand up, trailing it along his washboard stomach, over his strong chest until it rested over his heart.

_  
~__New York__ and __Japan__~_

            Wufei glared at the crowd defiantly as he strutted forward to strike a couple of sexy poses before turning on his heel with a disdainful toss of his ponytail. He slid back into his place in line and Sally yelled, "Just wait till the guys at work hear about this! I never knew you had it in you!" She snickered as he threw her a dirty look. 

_~And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party~_

            Trowa went stepped forward to go off in a disco style dance that the other pilots in the background echoed. Catherine started whistling at him and cheering. Relena was surprised by his skill, but her eyes were drawn once more to Heero.

_  
~No way I'm disco dancing~_

            Quatre started to do step forward in a model-esque stroll, turning this way and that. The g-girls started laughing in delight. "Mm-mm, would you look at that? I never knew khaki could look so good," Dorothy practically purred as she stared at him hungrily. 

_~I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk~_

Each of the boys took a turn walking the runway as if they were models, causing all of the girls to laugh hysterically.

_  
~Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk~_

            Zechs took this time to go off in a drum solo, and for the first time since the concert had started Relena realized that her brother was there… _as a shirtless drummer?_ (A/N: Can anyone else picture all this? o_O 'Cause I can and I'm scaring me.)

_~I'm too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy for my car~_

            She looked over to see Noin admiring her brother and realized why Noin was there too. _Well, and why not?_ Relena started to giggle at the thought.

_  
~Too sexy by far~_

            Duo stepped forward and took off his favorite hat, tossing it into the crowd._  
  
_

_~And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat~_

            Hilde jumped up to capture it as it flew overhead. When some other girl tried to snatch it out of her hands she decked her clutching the now mangled cap possessively to her chest.

_~ What do you think about that?~_

            Hilde smiled up at Duo who winked at her before he started getting his groove back on.

_~I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk~_

            This time all of the guys walked forward and started to dance to the model part.

_  
~Yeah on the catwalk_  
_ On the catwalk yeah~  
  
_

            Relena wasn't quite sure how she had gotten on top of her seat, but she didn't particularly care. She shamelessly screamed along with everyone else as the boys all proceeded to shake their tushies.

_~I shake my little tushy on the catwalk~  
  
_

As Heero turned back around he gave her a knowing look, letting her know he had caught her admiring his backside. Relena blushed, but she gave him an impudent smile, letting him know she didn't care. She raised her hands to her mouth to scream something encouraging to Heero when-_  
  
_

            "-lena! Relena wake up!"

            "Dang it Milli! You did it again!" She reached over and grabbed the first thing that came into her hand. Unfortunately for Zechs it happened to be a rather heavy brass vase. Fortunately for Zechs her aim was a little off because she noticed at the last minute that all of the gundam pilots were lined up in the doorway behind her brother. She stared at the varying degrees of shock on the faces of the boys and wanted to laugh at them. Then she remembered just what she had been dreaming before her brother woke her up and then she did begin to laugh. She was giggle so hard at them that she fell off the bed, landing with a loud thump and an "Ow!" before she proceeded to laugh herself silly.   
  
**~ Later that day~  
            **"'I'm Too Sexy'?!" Hilde screamed before collapsing in a fit of helpless giggles. 

            "Trowa," gasp, "Quatre," choking laugh, "Heero and Wufei?! No wonder you can't look at any of them without running away laughing," Catherine joined Hilde on the ground as they proceeded to roll with laughter at the mental image. 

            "Man I wish I had dreams like that! But really the way we acted in this dream is just as unreal! I mean Hilde punching some girl for Duo's hat? And me purring at Quatre?" Even Dorothy had to laugh at that.

            "No kidding!" Sally agreed joining them as well. Soon all of the girls were laughing, and nothing could be heard but their peals of laughter echoing along the beach.   

**~Meanwhile~**

            "What's going on Maxwell?" the slender Chinese man asked the braided pilot.

            "Nothing," Duo lowered his goggles in disgust. "I couldn't make out what they were saying since they were all turned away. Right now they're not saying anything; they're just having a giggle fest." 

            "Well, maybe we should try a different approach," Quatre suggested.

            "Like what?" Duo demanded.

            "Well we could just ask them what they're up to." Four pairs of eyes settled on the poor blonde in disbelief. "Ok, maybe not. But they aren't going to talk about what they're planning for Relena while she's sitting right there so we're wasting our time here."

            "He's right. We need a different approach to figure out what they're up to," Trowa agreed.

            "Hn. I agree."

            "So what are we gonna do oh mighty leaders?" Duo asked sarcastically.

            "Well… we're going to go under cover and each of us is going to find out something from one of the girls that we can use to figure out what's going on. And when we each get a piece of information we're going to try to get another piece, etc. until we get enough. How's that sound?" Quatre asked the group.

            "Well that sounds fair. What do we get if we win?"

            "This isn't a competition Maxwell, but since you asked you get the _satisfaction of having your curiosity __satisfied." Wufei informed him acidly. _

            "So, are we all in?" Quatre asked the group. Trowa nodded silently in agreement. 

            "Alright, you're on!"

            "I accept this challenge to find out something," Wufei agreed.

            "…Mission accepted."

**~Even later that day~**

            "The boys are getting close. We need to come up with a way to talk about this without having to guard our speech. So any ideas?" the leader of the meeting asked.

            "Well I propose that we speak in gaming code."

            "Gaming?" another voice queried.

            "Yeah, like D&D. Since Dorothy already mentioned Relena's DM it would be a perfect jump. For all the boys would know we'd be talking about her Dungeon Master, not her Dream Man."

            "I see where you're going with this. And if we get Relena to start gaming we can also build the campaign around our efforts so that we can openly talk about it in front of her without her realizing it as well. It's got potential."

            "And we can call our campaign 'Operation D&D'," the creator of this idea rambled on. 

            "As in Operation Dungeons & Dragons?" the first voice cut in to ask.

            "No way! Operation Dark and Dangerous!"     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, here' my next installment. And my apologies for taking so long, but I was stuck in the photo lab all Wednesday, and in class and at work all yesterday and today.  And yes, I'm a nerdy gamer so it's getting tossed in. Fun right? 

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's read so far. But since that's a lot of space to take up I'm going to do this one a bit different and just give a big thanks to everyone who read. 

So that's a thanks to:  
KaT aka Mistress Shinigami  
Ley  
volleychick08  
Yen   
Sarah  
KaT aka Mistress Shinigami (again)  
tina  
WhiteRoze  
WhiteRoze (again)


End file.
